Project Summary/Abstract The Career Enhancement Program (CEP) exists to identify, support, and mentor candidates with promising independent careers in translational research. The CEP also represents an opportunity to encourage new and established non-translational investigators, including women and minorities, to consider careers in translational research. In this manner the program ultimately serves as a means to expand translational research, as well as a source of translational projects and investigators for the SPORE Program itself. The Specific Aims of the UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE CEP are: 1. To identify, support, and mentor individuals with promising careers in translational brain tumor research 2. To encourage new and established investigators to develop careers in translational brain tumor research. 3. To encourage women and minorities to pursue careers in translational brain tumor research.